ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow Seasons 4, 5, 6 and 7
Season 4 Cast Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Stephen Amell Laurel Lance/Black Canary - Katie Cassidy John Diggle - David Ramsey Felicity Smoak - Emily Bett Rickards Thea Queen/Speedy - Willa Holland Quentin Lance - Paul Blackthorne Season 5 Cast Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Stephen Amell Laurel Lance/ Black Canary - Katie Cassidy John Diggle - David Ramsey Thea Queen/Speedy - Willa Holland Felicity Smoak - Emily Bett Rickards Quentin Lance - Paul Blackthorne Bruce Wayne/Batman - Chris Pratt Season 4 1. A New Beginning Speedy, Black Canary and The Atom have kept the city safe for five months. Now something has come up. With the sudden appearance of Heat Wave and Amanda Waller, the city goes into a new kind of crazy. Oliver gets an urgent call and has no choice but to return. Villains - Sportsmaster (Live Schreiber), Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), Damien Darhk (Idris Elba) '' 2. The Other Archer When blue arrows are found in a body, the Green Arrow has gone on a rampage figuring out who it was. Meanwhile, when a new villain emerges, Speedy's skill is put to the test. ''Villains - Cheshire (Ho Ngoc Ha), The Blue Hood (Colin Donnell) 3. Under The Hood Oliver goes into hiding after the Blue Arrow attacks, and its up to Diggle after the Black Canary and Speedy go missing and The Atom in Coast City. Villains - Onomatopoeia (Crispin Glover) 4. An Eye For An Eye A.R.G.U.S. has made peace with Tommy, but someone spoke and Malcolm/Ra's returns to see Tommy and Oliver goes to a dark place Villains - KGBeast (Danila Koslovsky), Ra's al Ghul (John Barrowman) 5. Retaliate H.I.V.E. launch a full out attack on the Glades. With to many memories, Oliver, Tommy and Laurel can't return, and Diggle has the upper hand on Darhk's assistant Villains - Damian Darhk (Idris Elba), HIVE (Various Actors) 6. When One Door Is Closed Still recovering from the incident, Oliver refuses to leave Diggle's side. But when Felicity is captured, Oliver is torn Villains - The Key (Adrien Brody), Sportsmaster (Flashback - Live Schreiber) 7. The Darkness Inside The Huntress returns! Diggle and Speedy look to stop the kidnapping man from the Glades, while The Atom gets a pleasing introduction to the Huntress Villains - The Glades Devil (Hugh Dancy), Huntress (Jessica De Gouw) 8. Watchmaker Oliver is pushed to tipping point as Darhk returns. Tommy takes on the Clock King as the first villain on his own Villains - Clock King (Robert Knepper), Damian Darhk (Idris Elba) 9. Preservation H.I.V.E. capture Oliver and Diggle, and they have one option in order to escape. Kill or be killed Villains - Southern Order Of Change (Various Actors), Great Ten (August General - Aaron Kwok, Celestial Archer - Harry Shum Jr., Ghost Fox Killer - Fan Bingbing, Immortal Man In Darkness - Daniel Wu, Shaolin Robot - Gordon Liu, Thundermind - Tang Wei, The Yeti - Ha Geng, Seven Deadly Brothers - Tom Wu, Red Guardsmen - Donnie Yen, Mother Of Champions - Sandra Oh) 10. Restoration Oliver returns to killing, much to Lance's dismay. The Atom leaves Team Arrow for the Legends of Tomorrow and multiple villains appear Villains - Reverend Billy Miggs (Jack Nicholson), Southern Order Of Change (Various Actors), Great Ten (August General - Aaron Kwok, Celestial Archer - Harry Shum Jr., Ghost Fox Killer - Fan Bingbing, Immortal Man In Darkness - Daniel Wu, Shaolin Robot - Gordon Liu, Thundermind - Tang Wei, The Yeti - Ha Geng, Seven Deadly Brothers - Tom Wu, Red Guardsmen - Donnie Yen, Mother Of Champions - Sandra Oh) 11. Sting Operation Villains - Damian Darhk (Idris Elba), HIVE (Various Actors) 12. HIVE Mind Villains - Queen Bee (Nazanin Boniadi), HIVE (Various Actors) 13. Shock And Awe Villains - Deathbolt (Doug Jones), China White (Flashback - Kelly Hu) 14. Corruption Villains - Steelclaw (Patrick Dempsey) 15. Theft Of Fire Villains - Prometheus (Armie Hammer), '' 16. Arise ''Villains - Prometheus (Armie Hammer) 17. Reckoning Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Prometheus (Armie Hammer) 18. Caged Bird Villains - Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law), Lady Shiva (Lucy Liu) 19. Who Watches The Watchers? Villains - Brick (Vinnie Jones), Red Dart (Shailene Woodley), Mark Shaw (Flashback - Dave Cubitt) 20. Bon Appetit Villains - Vandal Savage (Joe Manganiello), Scandal Savage (Rooney Mara) 21. Bloody Crown Villains - Count Vertigo (Peter Stormare), Komodo (Matt Ward) 22. My City Of Ruins Villains - Queen Bee (Nazanin Boniadi), Prometheus (Armie Hammer), HIVE (Various Actors), Amanda Waller (Flashback - Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Task Force X (Flashback - Danila Koslovsky, David Cubitt, Liev Schreiber, Kelly Hu) 23. Cry For Justice Villains - Prometheus (Armie Hammer), HIVE (Various Actors), Amanda Waller (Flashback - Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Task Force X (Flashback - Danila Koslovsky, David Cubitt, Liev Schreiber, Kelly Hu) Season 5 1. City Of Archers Villains - Blue Bowman (Jamie Dorman), Ozone (Devon Gearheart), Onyx (Flashback - Paula Patton) 2. Nothing Is The Same Villains - Tattooed Man (Omar Sy) 3. Human Weakness Villains - Peter Lomax (Colin O'Donoghue) 4. Son Of The Dragon Villains - Ricardo Diaz (William Levy) 5. Lightning Strikes Villains - Tobias Whale (Vincent D'Onofrio), Electrocutioner (Diego Klattenhoff), Magus (Flashback - Blair Underwood) 6. The Element Man Villains - Dr. Alchemy (Edward Norton) 7. Garden Villains - Hyrax (Maggie Gyllenhaal), Eden Corps (Various Actors) 8. Remnants Villains - Stanley Dover, Sr. (Anthony Hopkins) 9. The Longbow Hunters Villains - The Longbow Hunters (William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper 10. The Outsiders Villains - The Longbow Hunters (William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper) 11. And They Said It Wouldn't Last Villains - Ravager (Summer Glau), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs) 12. Together Villains - Dark Archer (Colin Donnell), Ravager (Summer Glau), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs), Magus (Blair Underwood) 13. Opposing Side Villains - Blue Bowman (Jamie Dorman), Komodo (Matt Ward), Everyman (Woody Harrelson), Dark Archer (Colin Donnell), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman) 14. Sounds Of Violence Villains - Onomatopoeia (Crispin Glover), John Butcher (Flashback - Lonnie Lynn) 15. Turn To The Light Villains - Dr. Light (Sacha Baron Cohen), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), John Butcher (Flashback - Lonnie Lynn) 16. Let Your Arrow Go Villains - Cupid (Amy Gumenick), Death Dealer (Arthur Darvill) 17. Big Game Villains - Catman (Channing Tatum), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Magus (Flashback - Blair Underwood) 18. Killer's Lament Villains - Natas (Al Leong), Executrix (Lucy Lawless), Copperhead (Paz Vega), Brutale (George Tchortov), Lumberjack (Rory McCann) 19. Family Business Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Grant Wilson (Brenton Thwaites), Onyx (Flashback - Paula Patton), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs) 20. Terminate Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Grant Wilson (Brenton Thwaites), Onyx (Flashback - Paula Patton), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs) 21. The Outsiders War Villains - The Longbow Hunters (Colin Donnell, Summer Glau, William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Golgotha (Flashback - Trai Byers), The Outsiders Clan (Flashback - Various Actors) 22. If I Should Fall Behind Villains - The Longbow Hunters (John Barrowman, Colin Donnell, Summer Glau, William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper), Golgotha (Flashback - Trai Byers), The Outsiders Clan (Flashback - Various Actors) 23. Emerald Archer Villains - The Longbow Hunters (John Barrowman, Colin Donnell, Summer Glau, William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper), Golgotha (Flashback - Trai Byers), The Outsiders Clan (Flashback - Various Actors) Category:Arrow